


Pining Idiots

by s_rachellaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First work - Freeform, Lighthearted, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, Pining Yahaba, brief mention of the other teammembers, pining kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/pseuds/s_rachellaa
Summary: short story about a pining kyoutani.just because.Yahaba is also pining back.there is no angst and i hope you'll enjoy it.





	Pining Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> i really love the haikyuu!!! fandom and the fact that people take the time to write stories. i think i've probably read 95% of the kyouhaba fanfictions and thought, why not write my own story. i hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> also : english is not my first language so i hope i haven't made to many mistakes.

Kyoutani is staring hard.  
  
Again.  
  
It’s not his intention to do so, but his head keeps going back to where Yahaba is seated. He is chatting happily about something with Watari. Both of them laughing when Watari tells a story while gesturing with his hands and all.  
  
Kyoutani feels a pang in his chest. It wasn’t that he was jealous of Watari, but he also wanted to be like that with Yahaba. He wasn’t so sure when it started. Perhaps the time after Yahaba had slammed him against the wall. You guys probably know right, that iconic moment when everyone began to ship us.  
  
After the match had ended, everyone went home with defeated looks. Iwaizumi-san had cried that day, and almost everyone was about to cry. Kyoutani was surprised to see that Oikawa was still able to not cry, given that he is the one who always cries when Iwaizumi starts to punch him for being a, and I quote, dumbass man-child who still believes in aliens. That day Oikawa was really strong, not that the rest is weak but kyoutani began to understand why he was Captain of aoba johsai.  
  
Before they went home, kyoutani took a moment to calm down outside. He was really upset, outrageous even. They lost, mostly because of him. He let Karasuno and that baldie get ahead of him. He punched the wall and hissed when his hand began to throb in pain.  
  
Not a smart thing to do.  
  
He rubbed his hand to lessen the pain, which wasn’t really working, when he heard his voice again.  
  
“ You shouldn’t treat your hand that way, it’s important for playing volleyball “  
  
“ What’s it to you “, kyoutani barked back.  
  
“ What do you mean with What’s it to you, you do know that you need it for upcoming matches right?”  
  
Kyoutani was confused.  
  
“ Upcoming matches? I’m quitting the team.”  
  
“ WHATT!!”, Yahaba suddenly yelled. He eyes were wide and he looked absolutely shocked.  
  
They had lost because of him. He assumed it was fair of him to drop out of the team.  
  
“ Well, you said that you wouldn’t forgive me if I let down the upperclassmen and I did. So it’s a fair deal to quit the team right? “  
  
“ God Kyoutani, of course it’s not okay to drop out after this. You did your best after all. “  
  
Now it was Kyoutani’s turn to stare back in shock. Yahaba was not mad? He was certain that he was going to be banned from the team if he himself wouldn’t have left.  
Yahaba saw that Kyoutani looked shocked and decided to put him at ease.  
  
“ Seriously, you don’t have to worry about it. I know that you gave it your all after the wall slam thingy. “  
  
Yahaba felt pretty embarrassed about it. How could he have done something like that? And in front of so many people.  
  
Kyoutani gave Yahaba a small smile.  
  
“ Thank you Yahaba. “  
  
Suddenly Yahaba didn’t mind the whole wall slam thing.

 

 ~~~~\-------------------------------------

 

“ Yahabaaa”, Watari sings.  
  
“ Yes Shinji. “  
  
“ He is staring again. Well, more like glaring. Did you two have a fight or is it something else?”  
  
Yahaba knows that he is staring, he knows it all too well.  
  
“ I thought we were on pretty good terms. “  
  
If you don’t count the countless arguments they have at volleyball practice and even when they eat lunch together some days. You could probably say that they have this playful banter. Most of the time they insult each other with words that pretty much sound like secret nicknames that are meant for the other.  
  
There was also that one time Yahaba made Kyoutani blush, and oh would he like to see that again.  
  
Yahaba really needed to stop thinking that way about Kyoutani, even Watari started to notice that lately all Yahaba blabbered about was Kyoutani.  
  
“ Well, if it isn’t the 2 of you fighting I think it’s something else, “ Watari smirks “ Maybe the tension between you two has grown.”  
  
Yahaba blushes red.  
  
It couldn’t have been that day right? Or actually it was that day exactly. The air between them has changed since then.  
  
A few weeks ago Yahaba went to see a movie with Watari. It was a sequel that they definitely wanted to see so they ordered the tickets before it was sold out. However Watari suddenly fell ill so Yahaba had to go on his own.  
  
Ugh why did Watari get sick, Yahaba thought sourly.  
  
Now he has to go all alone to the movies.  
  
Yahaba walked towards the cinema while texting Watari.  
  
Yahaba: God you jerk, why did you fall ill on this day.  
  
Watari: hey, why so rude. It’s not like I wanted to be sick. Why don’t you ask someone else to accompany you?  
  
Yahaba: I already asked everyone. Nobody is available. Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai are hanging out together and Kindaichi and Kunimi are studying for the project that we all got at the end of our first year. I’m not even going to ask Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai.  
  
Watari: why don’t you just ask Kyoutani?  
  
Yahaba blushed at the thought. No way that he’s asking Kyoutani. The thought of Kyoutani and him sitting in the dark close together makes his heart beat faster and that’s not something Yahaba would be able to handle. He would be in an eternal dilemma of being so close yet so far away from him.  
  
Yahaba was about to reply when he bumped into someone.  
  
Really hard.  
  
Yahaba ended up falling on them and groaned in pain. Just my luck, he thought bitterly.  
  
He was about to call out to the person to watch out where he walks when a gruff voice beats him to it.  
  
“ watch out where you’re going asshole.”  
  
Yahaba’s head snapped up as soon as he heard him speak. Kyoutani was lying under him. He was rubbing the back of his head while his eyes were screwed shut in pain. Yahaba’s ears went red. He was too embarrassed to say something back at him. Luckily he and Watari weren’t talking on the phone, maybe Kyoutani would have heard them talking about him.  
  
“ Are you going to get off, you’re heavy as hell.”  
  
Offended, Yahaba replies “ I’m not that heavy asshole! “  
  
Kyoutani’s eyes opened immediately. He and Yahaba stared at each other for a few seconds. It almost felt like hours. Yahaba noticed that Kyoutani’s eyes weren’t light brown, but gold. It was such a raw colour, just like Kyoutani himself. He also noticed that Kyoutani’s cheeks were tinted red. The colour red looks good on kyoutani, bet it would look better if he was the one to make Kyoutani blush. He probably would blush if he gave him a kiss.  
  
Okay, stop this Yahaba. Stop your inner hoe back in the closet and don’t let anyone know that you ever thought that way about Kyoutani.  
  
Yahaba quickly scrambles back up as he realises that they were In that position for a pretty long time. Now his own cheeks also went red.  
  
He reaches his hand out towards Kyoutani to host him up. But Kyoutani just stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
“ Should I just leave you on the ground then. “ Yahaba tried to sound annoyed.  
  
Kyoutani took his hand with a glare and hosts himself up. “ It was your fault asshole, you shouldn’t text while walking.”  
  
Yahaba was kind of shocked to see that Kyoutani took his hand without hesitation. Kyoutani normally doesn’t like it when people touch him. There was that one time that Oikawa put his hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder and he suddenly snapped at him. Don’t touch me, he had yelled.  
  
Yahaba decided then and there to do something he normally would never do.  
  
“ Wanna go see this movie with me? “

Midway through the movie Yahaba couldn’t focus anymore. The presence next to him was becoming too much. He secretly glanced at Kyoutani. The light illuminating him made him look more stunning. As if he wasn’t stunning enough. He noticed the way his eyelashes curled. And how he looks so focused on the movie with his eyebrows furrowed. Even the way he scrunches his nose when something bad happens.  
  
Yahaba really needed to focus back on the movie. So he tried to relax. He put his arm on the armrest and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
And then there suddenly was a hand on top of his.  
  
Yahaba didn’t dare to look at Kyoutani so he pretended he did not notice it. Kyoutani apparently didn’t mind either because his hand stayed on top of Yahaba’s . His fingers rubbed softly over Yahaba’s and Yahaba was sure to die at that moment.  
  
Is this even real?  
  
Now he really couldn’t focus on the movie.  
  
Yahaba still gets embarrassed every time he thinks about that day. Nothing really happened after that. But it really reminded him of a date. And he can’t deny the fact he uses it as masturbating material.  
  
“ I keep forgetting to ask but why didn’t you reply when you went to the movie alone? “ Watari asks suddenly, bringing Yahaba out of his thoughts.  
  
Yahaba blushes even more.  
  
“I kind of bumped into someone and forgot to reply.” Yahaba says quickly and hurries of with a lame-ass excuse.  
  
Something definitely happened between those two, Watari thinks as he catches Kyoutani looking at Yahaba.  
  
Again.  
  
Yahaba quickly goes to the bathroom to wash his face. Kyoutani has been avoiding him lately. Yahaba didn’t really mind because he had time to clear things up about his feelings for Kyoutani. Which are romantic by the way. But 2 weeks without Kyoutani feels empty. And he has caught Kyoutani staring at him a lot lately. If he has to say something why doesn’t he just do it.  
  
Maybe he doesn’t like him at all and was the cinema thing a misunderstanding. What if he feels uncomfortable around him. Yahaba is getting more anxious about it but he also wants to let out his feelings. He knows for sure that he doesn’t want Kyoutani not in his life. So he’s going to talk to Kyoutani.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Kyoutani misses Yahaba. Even though he just saw him at lunch break.  
  
God really has it out for him huh, he thinks.  
  
He’s sitting at the back of the class. They have English. One of the subjects Kyoutani never has trouble with, he even enjoys most of the lessons. But he can’t seem to focus today.  
  
It must be Yahaba. After the cinema-incident Kyoutani avoided Yahaba like the plague. Yahaba probably didn’t care because he did not ask him why he didn’t come to lunch anymore. At volleyball practice they didn’t even talk with each other. But surprisingly enough they still worked pretty well together. It was as if they could read each other through their body language.  
  
There was no further contact however. And Kyoutani misses Yahaba so bad. He still finds it a little hard to accept that he likes Yahaba. How the hell did he end up liking Yahaba. He was sure that if he were to like someone it probably would have been Iwaizumi-senpai.  
  
He and Yahaba are supposed to clash. But after the wall slam Kyoutani saw how Yahaba looked at him, his eyes were so fierce and beautiful. Kyoutani couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not only did it stir his heart, he also saw a leader in him. And now he understands why Oikawa wants him as captain of the team.  
  
After that Kyoutani would always blush when Yahaba looked at him, so he glared back at him to hide the fact that he was flustered because of Yahaba. Kyoutani’s mind wanders back towards the day at the cinema. He just couldn’t contain himself anymore, Yahaba was glancing at him way too much and when he closed his eyes Kyoutani just grabbed his chance.  
  
He blushes heavily and clears his throat. Hoping to calm down. A classmate looks at him weirdly and Kyoutani glares back at them.  
  
They look away very quickly.  
  
At least I still make people scared, kyoutani thinks proudly.

 

\------------------------------

 

“ Can I talk to you for a minute Kyoutani-kun? “ , Watari asks him.  
  
Kyoutani furrows his eyebrows. Why does Watari want to talk to him?  
  
“ Sure. “ Kyoutani says unsure.  
  
He follows him towards a quieter place and they sit down on one of the benches. For a long and awkward moment they sit silently next to each other.  
  
“So what did you want to talk about? “ kyoutani begins.  
  
“ Well, lately I have noticed that things don’t seem to be going well between Yahaba and you. You don’t eat lunch with us anymore and we don’t study together anymore. The whole team actually notices and as you know Yahaba will be captain and you will be the ace. The bond between captain and ace is important for the team and all. Did you two have a fight or something? “  
  
The look on Watari’s face does not sit well with Kyoutani. He has a feeling that Watari can see right through him and his feelings for a certain brown haired (beautiful by the way) soon-to-be captain.  
  
Kyoutani doesn’t feel so uncomfortable around Watari anymore since they have lunches together. Or had, if you look at the last 2 weeks. He also knows that Watari is Yahaba’s best friend and he wants to be on good terms with him for when he dates Yahaba.  
  
WHOA. Okay hold up, did he just think what he did. Kyoutani it’s not when but if you date him. Kyoutani is pretty sure that Yahaba doesn’t like him back like that.  
  
“ I have feelings for Yahaba and I don’t know what to do with it. “ Kyoutani decides to just be straight with him. ( a/n even tho he’s gay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )  
  
Watari only blinks once with his eyes and then smiles big. It’s kind of creepy.  
  
“ So you don’t know how to approach him huh. Do you have any plans to confess to him? “  
  
Kyoutani blinks.  
  
He hasn’t thought beyond the fact that he likes Yahaba and wat he will do about.  
  
Probably nothing.  
  
There is no way that Yahaba likes him. And why he didn’t pull his hand away at the cinema shouldn’t give Kyoutani any hope. It was probably just out of pity.  
  
“ Hey, you don’t have to look so constipated. You don’t have to confess if you don’t want to. But I think you’ll miss your chance if you won’t do it soon. What if he ends up liking someone. “ Watari says.  
  
Kyoutani also hasn’t thought about that yet. What if he likes someone else. Someone surely must like him. Yahaba is incredibly beautiful with his soft looking brown hair and eyes. How his eyes light up when he’s laughing is one of Kyoutani’s favourite thing ever. Also the cute little dimples on his cheeks. And the quality he possesses to lead the team. He’s really polite and nice to almost everyone and dares to come up for the ones he respects. Something that fascinates Kyoutani probably the most.  
  
“ Do you think he likes me Watari-kun, after what happened at the cinema.”  
  
Kyoutani suddenly felt embarrassed to say it out loud.  
  
“ THE CINEMA!” Watari yells excited. “ I knew he was keeping something from me. Tell me everything kyoutani.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Yahaba is looking for Watari. Where is that asshole. They have a free period right now and Watari told him that they would be studying together in the schools’ library.  
  
He’s not in the canteen, the library, the classrooms and the bathrooms. So Yahaba checks if he’s outside and there he is.  
  
Yahaba’s heart stops.  
  
Kyoutani is sitting next to Watari. Watari’s arm around Kyoutani’s shoulder. He’s laughing at an embarrassed Kyoutani who grumbles something while his whole face is red.  
  
Since when where those two so close. And why is Watari touching him so casually.  
  
Yahaba is really jealous.  
  
He strides over to them. The both look up at him and Watari cheerfully says “ hey Yahaba, how was class.”  
  
Yahaba glares at him and Watari frowns.  
  
“ Yahaba? Did something happen, why do you look so angry? “  
  
“ I’m borrowing him. “ Yahaba snaps and grabs Kyoutani’s arm to drag him all the way to the roof.  
  
Kyoutani pushes and struggles against Yahaba.  
  
“ What’s wrong with you asshole.” Kyoutani snaps. “ Just let me go you – “ kyoutani quickly shuts up when Yahaba pushes him against the door of the roof and presses his lips against Kyoutani’s.  
  
Kyoutani’s eyes widen and he pushes Yahaba away from him in shock. His whole face burns red.  
  
He stutters “ W-WHAT THE H-HELL WAS THAT!”  
  
Did he just get kissed by Yahaba Shigeru, perfect human being while his only talent is to glare at others?  
  
“ Shit and here I thought I had my feelings under control. I like you Kyoutani! And I became really jealous when I saw you together like that with Watari. Even if he is my best friend, I don’t want you getting close to any other men beside me. I want you to only look at me but I guess you really don’t like me that way. I’m sorry for suddenly kissing you I won’t do it again so – “.  
  
Kyoutani cuts him off with a kiss.  
  
“ I don’t mind if you kiss me. “ kyoutani says while his entire face blushes. Even the tips of his ears are red.  
  
Now it was Yahaba’s turn to be shocked.  
  
How is he so cute! Yahaba can’t handle it anymore.  
  
He entire face lights up with a smile and kyoutani blushes so hard.  
  
“ Kyoutani, will you go out with me? “ Yahaba smiles.  
  
“ Y-Yeah, I would really like that” kyoutani smiles back.  
  
Yahaba’s heart melts a bit.  
  
They are standing close to each other.  
  
“ Can I kiss you properly now? “  
  
“ I already told you I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me.” Kyoutani grumbles embarrassed.  
  
Yahaba puts one hand on Kyoutani’s cheek while he uses the other to grab Kyoutani by the waist and pulls him closer. So close that their breaths mingle together. Yahaba can’t wait anymore and presses his lips against Kyoutani’s. He slowly moves his lips and Kyoutani responds back. Yahaba is surprised at how nice Kyoutani’s lips feel and kisses back harder. He brushes Kyoutani’s hair with his hand and tugs at it a little bit.  
  
Kyoutani groans “Yahaba.” He gasps into Yahaba’s mouth.  
  
“ Call me Shigeru .”  
  
Kyoutani’s hand settles on Yahaba’s face and hair. Yahaba pushes his tongue against Kyoutani’s lips. Asking for permission. He opens his mouth and their tongues slide together.  
  
Their tongues rub against one another. Both of them are panting heavily and Yahaba kisses his way towards Kyoutani’s neck to let them catch their breath. He kisses up the outline of Kyoutani’s neck and searches for his weak points. When he finds one he begins to suck and bite on it.  
  
“ A-ah , shigeru.” Kyoutani moans  
  
“ Kentarou.” Yahaba murmurs back sexily.  
  
God dammit, is his voice even allowed to be so hot.  
  
“ Should I help you with that?”  
  
Kyoutani looks down to see that he is, indeed, hard. He flushes red.  
  
He’s about to reply when a cough interrupts them. They quickly spring away from each other to see their senpais staring back at them in shock.  
Oikawa bursts out in tears.  
  
“ IWAAA-CHANN , OUR CHILDREN ARE GETTING SO BIG BUT WE HAVEN’T EDUCATED THEM PROPERLY YET. THEY SHOULD KNOW THAT THE ROOF TOP ISN’T A GOOD PLACE TO GET OFF AN- “ Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the ear an drags him away.  
  
“ I’m truly sorry about his behaviour, and congrats on your relationship I guess.”  
  
  
“ OW Iwa-chan that hurts. ALWAYS US A CONDOM OKAY?”  
Iwaizumi pulls harder.  
  
Little does he know that Oikawa secretly likes it when Iwaizumi drags him by the ear.

  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the end ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> after that iwaizumi and oikawa have really hot and heavy sex!!!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)\  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i love the lenny face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> hope you enjoyed it !!!!!!!  
> ps. this is a really good way to improve your english.
> 
> Oh and 1 more thing. Recently I've been reading this manga called silver diamond and it's really good. Not yaoi or shounen-ai but ther are some interactions between the 2 main-characters (both male) that makes my fujoshi blood burn. Anyways, i just really want to recommend the manga because I just finished it and god it was really good. If you like a story full with action, fantasy, bonding moments and friendship you should read this!!!


End file.
